Anything but Ordinary
by Faith16
Summary: Exchange program brings two American witches to Hogwarts. Secrets of the witches past comes forth. Pairings to be figured out later. Abandoned! 2/28/11
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Title: Anything but Ordinary  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. Joss Whedon and company owns Faith I own Lilly who is not connected to Lily Evans, while J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and gang.  
  
Spoilers: I've yet to read the fourth book so AU, as for Faith its AU too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith McConnell wasn't just any fourteen-year-old girl. No she was a pureblood witch who grew up in a small town outside of Boston, Massachusetts. She attended a small school of witchcraft that didn't have much in the way of anything. Her mum taught her most things, and let her read her old schoolbooks.  
  
Her mother, Wendy, was a true beauty with her tan skin, dark brown eyes that held many secrets and brown hair. Her stepfather Harold had black hair and bright green eyes. Her mum had met him six years after Faith was born and four years after she fled England and from her past. Harold made no plans to adopt Faith, as she had no plans of letting him.  
  
If you stood Faith next to her family you wouldn't see any resemblance except for her dark brown eyes. Faith was pale compared to Wendy and had light brown hair with blond streaks shining through. She wasn't very tall, reaching about 5'4 was thin and was just the right size in the chest, not too big and not too small.  
  
Faith knew little of her biological father only that he had pale blue almost gray eyes and blond hair that was close to silver, not from age just from uniqueness. She also knew it was a drunken one nightstand, and that he didn't know she existed. At least that's what her mum thought.  
  
On a remarkably sunny day Faith sat up on a high cliff above the quarry that the local kids played in. Harold and her mum were arguing about Faith, again. Harold didn't like her much, though she didn't know why. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't see a white owl with silver tips land next to her.  
  
The owl watched the girl for a moment before hooting to get her attention.  
  
"What do we have here?" Faith asked noticing a piece of paper tied around its foot. After untying the letter she watched as the owl flew away. Turning the envelope over to read the address labeled in dark green lettering.  
  
'Miss F. McConnell  
  
Hill Top  
  
Boston, Massachusetts, USA'  
  
She turned the envelope over to look at the waxed seal that sealed it closed. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Cool. Opening it up to find thick sheets of parchment paper. Reading the letter quietly her eyes widening as she reread the letter.  
  
'Dear F. McConnell,  
  
We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the American exchange program. We hope that you will join us, as we will await your owl no later than July 30th. The school year begins September 1st. Upon reaching the school you will be sorted with the other first years but will have classes with the other fourth year students.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
Standing quickly she climbed carefully down from her spot that was at least twenty feet up, and once her feet were safely on the ground she ran towards her house. Upon nearing it she noticed Harold's car was gone and the house was quiet.  
  
Running into the house she yelled, "Mum!"  
  
"Faith darlin' why do you feel the need to be hollerin'?" Wendy asked her accent still intact.  
  
"Look at this!" Faith exclaimed handing the letter over. A smile appeared on Wendy's face and Faith asked, "Can I go? Please."  
  
"Of course, darlin'. But we needn't mention this to Harold, he doesn't like it that you are what ye are." She answered.  
  
"Thank you!" Faith called hugging her mother.  
  
The weeks passed and Faith was so excited she could barely contain herself. She'd heard about her mum's times at Hogwarts and was excited about real training. She'd found out that her mum had been in Ravenclaw while her dad was a Slytherin.  
  
Harold finally noticed something was going on when Wendy and Faith returned from shopping, coming out of the fireplace. Needless to say Faith hadn't been able to leave her room because she was beaten so badly.  
  
Faith got onto the plane days later and was still black and blue. She hugged her mum good-bye while Harold just glared at her. "I'll owl you as soon as I get there." Faith said pulling out of the hug. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too, be careful and remember who you are." Wendy replied smiling softly at her daughter.  
  
"I will, see you in June." Faith called walking towards the gate that was now boarding. Turning to look at her mum one last time she frowned when she saw Harold dragging her way. Faith walked onto the plane and was on her way back to England, her birthplace.  
  
End pt. 1  
  
Faith sat alone in one of the Hogwarts Express compartments when the door opened and another student stepped in.  
  
"Excuse me, you're in our compartment." He growled.  
  
Faith looked up and raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" She replied and at their nods she continued, "I didn't see your names on any of the seats." The blond boy's scowl got bigger when she said that. When he didn't say anything she replied, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
He was wreathing. Nobody talks to HIM that way. "Bloody American Mudblood." He sneered.  
  
Faith was up in an instant brown eyes sparkling blue as she pushed him hard into the door across the hall her hand on his neck cutting off his air supply. "Don't you EVER call me Mudblood." She said her voice had gone dangerously low and cold.  
  
"Fai? Faith McConnell?" A girl called out.  
  
Faith turned, still holding Malfoy by the throat, "Lil?" She asked.  
  
"What's going on here?" A male Prefect voice called out over the crowds of people watching Malfoy get his.  
  
Faith's eyes flickered back to brown as she regained control over her emotions. Slowly she released him to turn to the Prefect that was pushing his way towards them. Leaning back on her doorframe next to Lil, Faith crossed her arms and heard him say.  
  
"Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?" The Prefect asked.  
  
"She attacked me." He replied his breathing almost back to normal, watching her eyes.  
  
The Prefect turned to the exchange student and asked, "Miss...?"  
  
"McConnell. He called me a Mudblood and after what I went through with my step-dad I took it out on him." She replied her voice had returned normal as she had complete control.  
  
Malfoy noticed the bruises and cuts that were present along her face and her arms and neck. He looked at her clothing noticing that they were large as if she was covering more than the normal eyes could see. He vaguely heard what the Prefect said.  
  
Faith turned to go back into her compartment when a hand touched her shoulder. Wincing in pain she turned to face him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle." He said, his free hand pointing to them.  
  
"Faith McConnell, pureblood fourth year, but first year with the exchange program." She introduced giving him his own smirk right back. "This is my friend Lilly Rosenberg, fourth year."  
  
"Really?" He asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, don't remember my father he died when I was young." She lied. "Mum remarried a bloody ponce."  
  
"She married Harold?" Lilly exclaimed and when she nodded she turned to the blond boy that was now speaking.  
  
Draco knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't want her mad at him, again. "I take it he doesn't like you much."  
  
Faith snorted and raised her eyebrow, "You think?" She rolled her eyes and asked, "Did you want to join me? That boy over there is looking at me strangely."  
  
Draco looked and saw Potter turn and walk into his compartment. "Don't mind him, its just Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter?" She asked and when he nodded, clearly expecting her to swoon but she just groaned. "I've heard stories 'bout his parents from mum. Weird bunch."  
  
Draco laughed and joined Faith sitting across her as Lilly took the seat next to her. They were silent for a while and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked familiar.  
  
"Problem?" She asked not looking away from the scenery.  
  
"You seem so familiar." He replied still watching her. "Who were your parents, maybe I know them." He asked suddenly.  
  
Faith remained quiet for a moment before answering, "Wendy, my mum, changed her name from Jamie le Fay to Wendy McConnell when she moved to the states. She doesn't think I know but I found out about it while looking for something of my dads. Mum doesn't talk about him, especially since she married Harold."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He'd heard about a Ravenclaw named le Fay. In fact he remembered his dad talking about her, wondering where she was. "My dad knows your mum." He said but continued, "He was wondering where she'd been hiding herself the last couple of years."  
  
Faith looked at Draco for a moment and then at Lilly. He can't possibly know.   
  
He watched her eyes change colors before she looked to her friend and realized he'd struck a nerve. Curiosity got the better of him when he asked, "Why do your eyes change colors?"  
  
Crap! "A family thing. Harold hates it when it happens. Insists it's not natural." She replied quickly.  
  
Before he could call her bluff the door opened to revel the captain hero and gang.  
  
"What are you doing hanging around Malfoy?" The boy who'd been staring at her asked.  
  
"Why are you jealous?" She asked brown eyes twinkling and Lilly chuckled.  
  
"Jealous? Of HIM?" The boy with red hair replied.  
  
"Well you are invading our space questioning about things you don't understand." She replied blue eyes coming out to play.  
  
They were too shocked to say anything for a few moments. "Your eyes just changed from brown to blue." The red head pointed out.  
  
"Really?" She asked pretending to be surprised. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Draco was trying in vane to keep from laughing. She also noticed Lilly stand up pretending to be looking for something in her bag to hide the fact that she was laughing.  
  
"Really." The girl with brown hair insisted.  
  
"Huh. What do you know?" She replied laconically. "It comes out when I'm mad or when I'm being annoyed!" She replied getting louder. "Could you please just state your business and leave?" She asked her blue eyes paling even more than normal and her voice going low and dangerous.  
  
Not more than three heartbeats later they were gone. Turning to Draco and friends she asked, "Are they always that annoying?"  
  
Chuckling he answered, "More so."  
  
Breathing a heavy breath she mumbled, "This years going to be the death of me."  
  
End pt 2 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Title: Anything but Ordinary, pts 3-4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the trip was mostly quiet after Draco had explained about captain hero and gang, as they didn't have much to talk about.  
  
Towards the end of the journey the Slytherin Prefect came around telling them to change if they needed to.  
  
Seeing as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Lilly (who'd gone off exploring the train) were already in uniform they left Faith alone in the compartment to change. Saying that they'd be right outside.  
  
Pulling her uniform out of her dark blue chest she sighed. This uniform will never conceal what Harold did to me. Carefully pulling her baggy shirt off she hissed in pain and was suddenly aware that Draco was asking if she was all right. "I'm fine." She groaned.  
  
"No your not!" He replied slipping into the room. Holding in his gasp of horror he looked at her back. It looked like she had been whipped.  
  
Turning her to look at Draco she saw the horror on his face. "Its not as bad as it looks." She insisted.  
  
Rolling his eyes he replied, "Good cause it looks like hell."  
  
"Please don't say anything. It'll be all right in a few days." She pleaded.  
  
Against his better judgment he nodded and said, "At least let me help you with the shirt."  
  
Nodding her head she allowed him to help her. Once the shirt brushed across her back, Faith bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She began to button up her shirt as he grabbed her gray vest and helped her get it on. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He knew how hard it was for her to allow him to help her so he nodded curtly and left the room to allow her privacy.  
  
Once the hard part was over she was done dressing within a few minutes after Draco's departure. Opening the door to allow them back in she kept her eyes to the floor. She saw the brunette looking at her as she shut the door.  
  
Not more than a half an hour later the train pulled up to the station and the students exited the train. Draco helped Faith and Lilly, which was a surprise to everyone because Draco never helped anyone.  
  
"See the big guy over there?" He asked placing their trunks down where they would be taken to the castle. When she nodded he continued, "He'll take you to the castle."  
  
She nodded again, it not that I'm embarrassed that he saw me with out a top on it was just that even mum didn't know how badly Harold hurt me and now Draco Malfoy knows. Shaking herself out of her trance she looked up at Draco and smirked the Malfoy smirk, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
She watched him nod and walked with his friends towards some horseless carriages. Turning to walk towards the half giant, Lilly and Faith heard his calls for the first years.  
  
They followed the group of scared first years towards the waterline, and that's when she saw it. It was huge, but inviting. Faith climbed into a boat with three other kids losing sight of her red haired friend. The girl in the boat had a pretty smile, long brown hair that hung past her shoulders and dark blue eyes. The boys, twins she guessed, had sandy blond hair and wild green eyes.  
  
Faith watched her surroundings with half interest. Her mind drifted towards her mum. She wondered if she was alright, Faith knew that Harold wouldn't hit her while Faith was around, but now that she wasn't there, an ocean away, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
Faith's fingers stroked the one thing of her father's that she did have. The silver and gold pendent on a long silver chain that her mum received while they were in school together. The pendent was a gold snake with sparkling green eyes intertwined with a small silver raven with dark blue eyes.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as the boats stopped. Climbing out she followed the group to a large oak door where the half-giant knocked loudly.  
  
An older woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun answered the door. She thanked Hagrid? and assured the students into a large room. Telling them of the different houses that they were to be sorted into. She then turned away saying, "Please wait here."  
  
Faith took this opportunity to look around the room, as she was alone; it had red and gold decorations along the room. There were paintings in gold frames that were moving and talking amongst themselves. Turning around she saw two ghosts. "Hello, you must be the Baron and you are.." She replied looking at the two ghosts then she remembered, "Peeves."  
  
"How did you know?" Peeves asked ginning wildly because while everyone else was afraid of them she wasn't.  
  
"My mum told me." Faith replied her eyes somewhere between brown and blue twinkling.  
  
The Baron looked at her and realization hit. "Jamie le Fay's daughter?" He questioned.  
  
Nodding she replied, "Though she's going by Wendy LeCross now." Rolling her eyes at Harold's last name.  
  
"Don't believe I know him." The Baron replied.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders she said, "That's 'cuz he's a muggle."  
  
Gasps were heard around the room. Turning she looked at them she raised an eyebrow, before turning back to Peeves and the Baron.  
  
"Really? You look an awful lot like..." He began but was interrupted by McGonagall.  
  
"We're ready for you, now." She called leading everyone towards the Great Hall.  
  
Faith turned to the Baron and replied, "See you inside." Then hurried off to follow the others. Once entering the Hall everyone turned their attentions to the first years.  
  
She looked around at everyone her eyes were brown though had a ribbon of blue snaked through. She saw Draco, Goyle and Crabbe smirking in the far corner and Harry, Ron and Hermione glaring at her in the other corner. She also noticed a boy with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes with flecks of gold sitting next to Draco who was looking at her. From what she could tell he was slender and on the path of being muscular and very handsome.  
  
Faith wasn't paying attention to the hat as it sung its song; she was busy looking at the professor's table and around the room.  
  
The hat had finished its song and everyone clapped loudly. Once the clapping died down Professor McGonagall began reading names. Faith waited for her name to be called. It seemed like forever but it was really cool to see some of the students barely have the chance to place the hat on before it called a house.  
  
"McConnell, Faith." McGonagall replied holding the hat as Faith walked up to the stool.  
  
She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed so that it sat just under her eyes blocking her view of the room. "Hmm, what's this?" The hat said into her ear. "A Ravenclaw mother and a Slytherin father. Hmm, very interesting. You're a bit of both I see. Your fathers way about him and your mothers smart nature."  
  
Smart, me? She thought.  
  
"Yes, it's all right in here. You have a depicted future ahead of you, one that asks you to do whatever you can to get it done." The hat replied and then after a moment or two it said, "I dare say you should be in...SLYTHERIN." He called the last part out for the room to hear.  
  
The hat was off and she saw Draco slide over making room for her next to the brunette boy she'd noticed earlier as she made her way over to the table. Smirking in the way only a Malfoy could, she walked down the steps to join her table that was now clapping.  
  
Taking a seat next to Draco and across Crabbe and Goyle they talked quietly until the sorting was finished, she heard her friend Lilly Rosenberg had been sorted into Ravenclaw Probably 'cause she's so smart . Then everyone quieted down when Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome old and new students to another year at Hogwarts." He started and waited until the clapping ended and continued, "I've got some announcements; first the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden to all students. Next we have Professor Remus Lupin returning as professor of dada." Pointing to the man she didn't know. "We have two exchange students who have been sorted into Slytherin, Faith McConnell and Ravenclaw, Lilly Rosenberg." He said pointing at them causing the whole room to look at both girls. "Now that's all that's out of the way lets get to the celebration. Lets eat." He replied and food appeared on the once empty plates.  
  
Faith began eating not realizing how hungry she was until that moment.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and began to introduce her to the rest of the table.  
  
"Hey." She waved to each person she was introduced to. She'd found out that the boy that had been looking at her was Blaise Zabini who was also a fourth year.  
  
End pt. 3  
  
The celebration lasted for an hour or so, but was over before anyone noticed. Soon their Prefect was taking them to the Slytherin dungeon. Once they reached the stone door they were told the password was, "pureblood" and went into their common room.  
  
Faith was then lead by Millicent Bulstrode to the room they shared together with two other girls. Faith followed her into a beautiful green and silver colored room. The bed sheets were a forest green with silver embroidery of the Slytherin snake. Her bed was next to the window, and she was glad for that.  
  
Faith too awake to sleep went back to the common room to find most of students had gone to bed. She scribbled a short note telling her mum what house she and Lilly were in and sent it away with her brown and white owl she named Will. She let out a breath and took the seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Closing her eyes for a moment and blocking out her thoughts she settled into the couch a bit more.  
  
"Can't sleep?" A voiced asked.  
  
"Nope, you?" She answered not opening her eyes knowing who it was.  
  
"Not really." He replied taking a seat next to her, eyes watching the flames dance across her face as she had her eyes closed.  
  
"You're staring again." She stated still not opening her eyes.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I can."  
  
Laughing Faith opened her eyes to look at him. "'Cause you can' is that the best you could come up with? I had such high hopes for you."  
  
Draco smirked at her as he watched her now brown eyes intertwined with blue specks dancing with amusement. "Watch it little one, or I might have to take you up on the high hopes banter."  
  
Laughing harder she questioned, "Little one?" Seeing that he was between amusement and anger and she took several calming breaths. "So..." She began once she'd calmed down.  
  
"You've got very unusual eyes, I don't believe I met anyone whose eyes change color like yours." Draco replied turning the conversation back to her eyes.  
  
Looking at him she rolled her eyes, "It's a weird family thing. Skipped my mums generation and came straight to me. See in the le Fay line the child born of two purebloods has the eye color of both. Although one is more permanent than the other."  
  
Draco looked at her and asked, "Was your mum a half bread?"  
  
"No, for whatever reason it skipped her. But it's not all that uncommon. My aunts eyes don't do it, and neither does my great aunt." She shrugged.  
  
Nodding his head in understanding they changed subjects. They talked for another hour or two before Faith began to nod off on the couch next to Draco.  
  
"Are you ready to turn in?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"Mmm." Was her reply as she'd already begun to fall asleep.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said pulling her off the couch trying not to press too hard on her back. He helped her climb the stairs and took her to the door of the first years rooms. "Faith, you've got to go the rest of the way yourself."  
  
Faith woke up enough to walk the rest of the way to her dorm. She left Draco watching her for a moment before turning to go to his room. What a day it's been. He thought as he changed for bed.  
  
End pt 4 


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

_Title: Anything but Ordinary, pts 5-6  
_

_Author's Note: I'd like to appologize to those that are reading this for the length of time it took to get this part out, hope you enjoy!  
_

_&&&&  
_

_Faith awoke the next morning unsure of where she was, and then she remembered. I'm at Hogwarts. Standing up from her bed she noticed that Millicent and what's their names? were still sleeping._

_Quietly Faith got dressed wincing at the pain that reminded her of how much Harold didn't like her. Once completely dressed she carefully crept down the stairs to the common room. Smiling to her self when she noticed no one was up yet._

_Walking to the window seat at the far end of the room she carefully sat down. Staring out onto the open fields outside of the school and she wished for her cliff top. She enjoyed being outside and sitting here, so high off the ground reminded her of that. (A.N. I know it's a dungeon, but humor me.)_

"_Early riser?" An unfamiliar voiced asked._

"_You could say that." Faith replied eyes not leaving the window, she wasn't trying to be rude but she really wanted to be alone with her thoughts._

"_Me too. I'm Eric McCloud by the way." He said getting her to turn around._

"_McConnell." She replied smirking at the older boy. Clearly he was trying to impress her with his dazzling smile but it just made Faith want to turn her attention back to the outside._

"_Nice to meet you. What year are you again?" He asked honey brown eyes smiling at her._

"_I'm a fourth year. I transferred from a crap school back in the states. You?" She replied trying to keep her emotions even._

"_Sixth year." He answered._

"_McCloud, can't you see you're annoying her?" Came the humored voice of Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend replied followed by Draco._

"_Who asked you Zabini?" McCloud retorted._

_Faith just laughed. "Now boys, no need to fight over little 'ld me." She drawled causing both Draco and Blaise to laugh as they sat next to her on the window seat._

_McCloud just smiled and turned away._

_Faith leaned over and said, "Thanks."_

"_No problem. Could feel the tension from our room." Draco replied causing her to laugh._

"_That bad?"_

_Laughing they replied, "Yes."_

_Turning to look out the window again, knowing that Draco wouldn't think her being rude when someone came along and clasped their hand against her back causing her to hiss in pain._

_Draco who was talking to Zabini heard her hiss of pain and saw that McCloud came back and was causing Faith pain._

_Before he could say anything Faith turned to the intruder and growled, "Do you mind removing your hand from my back?"_

_McCloud jumped away at her growl clearly not expecting her to act this way._

_Cold blue eyes stared at honey brown ones as he continued backing away saying, "Sorry."_

_She watched him back straight into the couch and fell over the back and onto the floor. A deep laugh escaped from her throat as she watched him sit up._

_Zabini just laughed and didn't hear the conversation between the two next to him._

"_Faith," Draco whispered causing Faith to look at him. Once he had her attention he replied still whispering, "You have to see Pomfrey about that."_

_Faith looked at him for several minutes before turning back to the window._

_Draco tried again, "Faith, please. It could be infected."_

_Faith's eyes didn't look away from the window for a few more minutes. Sighing she turned to look at Draco her brown eyes back in control and said, "Okay." Smirking he stood up but his smirk faded when she said, "Don't smirk at me like you just won a dinner for two or got the cutest girl at Hogwarts. Cause you have to catch me first." And off she ran out of the common room with Draco staring at her leave._

"_What was that all about?" Zabini asked._

"_Nothing." He replied rolling his eyes he glided out the door and out into the hallway. He looked both directions before figuring she'd go somewhere outside or up high off the ground. His first guess was the Astronomy tower._

_Faith watched, from her hiding spot, as Draco walked down the hallway away from her, He must think I know my way around the castle. and decided to follow him._

_After awhile Draco knew she was following him, though she was doing a very good job of hiding it. Keeping to the shadows and all that, but he was a Malfoy. He was trained to know if someone was behind him. Slipping off to the side he in turn hid in the shadows waiting for her to pass._

_Faith didn't see where he'd gone, figuring he got clever and decided to hide too. She stopped just before she reached the suit of armor and returned to hiding in the shadows. Waiting for him to move or do something._

_He heard her soft footsteps stop two feet away from where he was. Smirking he thought She's a smart one. Probably waiting for me to make the first move . Moving slightly to the left he saw her hiding spot, silently he moved towards her hoping that she wouldn't notice until it was too late._

_He was lucky she wasn't really paying attention as he drew nearer. "Got ya." He called grabbing her arm._

_Faith didn't know he was there until he made the move to grab her. Smirking she replied, "Looks like it. Now what are you going to do with me, now that you have me?"_

"_Take you to the hospital wing, and don't pout." He said leading her back the way they came._

_End pt. 5_

_Later that day, after meeting most of her professors and seeing the hospital wing on the second day she was glad that she was eating lunch. Glaring slightly at Draco remembering that he made her miss breakfast because he was dragging her to see Madam Pomfrey about her back._

_Draco just rolled his eyes and smirked at her, getting her to growl at him. "Don't be growling at me. You told me that I had to catch you first and I did." He replied smugly._

_Faith rolled her eyes at him and returned to her food. She'd noticed Lilly watching their exchange and gave her a look that said, 'later'._

"_What's the matter McConnell, Malfoy being mean to you?" An annoying voice called out a few minutes later._

_Raising her eyes to him she began to say, "Oh bugger off, Potter." But was interrupted by Malfoy._

"_What's it to you, Potter?" Malfoy asked._

_Faith glared at Malfoy before saying, "Shove off Malfoy. And while you're at it take Potter with you!" She got up and left the Hall with people (Harry and Draco mostly) staring after her in confusion and Lilly giggling slightly earning her pointed looks from her fellow house mates._

_Snape on the other hand, unseen by the students and professors, was grinning, She so much like her father. he thought before standing to leave the Hall. Finding her relatively quickly he smoothly asked, "Do you have a problem with Mr. Malfoy, Miss. McConnell?"_

_Faith looked up at Snape with her blue eyes shining at him as she replied, "Other than his ego takes up most of his brain and the hair gel takes up whatever space he has left, no."_

_Snape was laughing on the inside but kept his face neutral. Yet so much like her mother. "Be that as it is, he's all you've got here at Hogwarts. The Slytherin house is your family." He replied dark eyes watching her eyes as they changed back to the normal brown color._

"_I know, Professor." She replied having more to say but decided against it._

"_You have potions next, if I'm correct." He stated and at her nod he continued, "Perhaps you'd like to help me set up then?" Knowing that if she was anything like her mother she'd like the dungeons as much as he did._

_Smirking she replied, "I'd like that."_

_They walked in silence to the dungeons and when they finally got there he told her, "Pull out these supplies from the cabinet and place them on the counter." He handed her a sheet of parchment and she walked to the cabinet quietly._

_Faith looked at the supplies on the list memorizing them as she opened the cabinet door and began pulling enough for both houses in pairs. Turning she saw Snape was busy at his desk and she asked him, "Did you know my mum?"_

_Snape didn't looked up at her when he replied, "If you're asking did I knew Jamie le Fay, I did. Ravenclaw as I remember her."_

_Smiling she said, "That's her." Turning back to the cabinet she heard him ask._

"_Why the name difference, if I might ask?" He replied still not looking up._

"_Don't know for sure. All I know is I was two when we moved to the states. Mum just up and changed her name to Wendy McConnell." Faith answered finishing up with the supplies._

_Just then the dungeon doors opened and the seats began to fill up. She noticed that it was Slytherin and Gryffindor as she took her seat on the middle right facing the front._

_She noticed Draco glide into the dungeon with Blaise next to him and how he smirked when he saw her. Faith just grumbled and put her head down on her bag as he walked over._

"_Still grumbling, McConnell?" He questioned his voice on the teasing side._

"_And what if I am?" She retorted glancing up at him noticing Snape watching them._

_Draco just shrugged and replied, "Well then I'd have to devise a plan to get you not to not growl at me every time I walk into a room." His eyes challenged hers as Snape cleared his throat. Draco took his seat on the left of Faith as Blaise and someone else took the right side as Snape began talking._

_Snape had them making a shrinking potion, where he was praising his Slytherins and finding any reason to deduct points from the Gryffindors. He'd also loaded the homework insisting it be done by Friday._

_Faith stayed behind at Snape's request. He'd noticed that she'd tense up when someone would walked behind her and that she'd shy away from a touch. Once everyone was gone he invited her to sit in his private office._

_Faith, for the most part, was calm and confident until he asked her, "Is there a problem that you feel you need to hide inside your robes?"_

_Faith looked at Snape and replied, "I had a problem before I came to Hogwarts, Professor." She didn't know what to say. She had taken a liking to Snape as most the Slytherins did but her reasons were different._

_Snape raised an eyebrow as if he was encouraging her to continue._

"_My step-dad...whipped me before I came because he was mad at me for what I am." She whispered, her eyes on Snape's shoes._

_Snape looked at her as if willing away her answer. Jamie's married to a muggle. Oh, Faith's father would love that. "Is it bad?" He asked carefully._

_She looked up at him and replied, "Yes. Draco, I mean Malfoy, made me see Madam Pomfrey this morning hence the reason I was so upset before class."_

"_Was she able to do anything?" He asked not sure if she had ample supplies for something like this._

"_She tried, she kept mumbling about 'stupid git' and 'not having anything for it'. Gave me a potion for the pain and anti-infection before she sent me off to class." She told him._

_Snape reached for his cauldron and began mixing things together. He noticed that she was watching him carefully as if she were trying to learn what he was doing. Once done he turned to her and replied, "When it's cool I want you to take a spoon full once or twice a day depending on the damage."_

_Faith nodded and quietly said a thank you when he handed her the bottle, then she left his office leaving him to think._

End pt 6 


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

_Title: Anything but Ordinary, pts 7-8_

_Draco watched as she carefully, but quickly left Snape's office and saw how she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He noticed her fumbling around with a bottle of dark blue potion._

"_Hey." She replied dark blue eyes looking at cloudy gray ones._

_Draco remained quiet, he didn't know exactly what Snape asked her about but he had a feeling it was about her back._

_If it was possible his eyes became cloudier. "It's okay, Draco. Lets just get to dada." Faith reassured him._

_Draco nodded and picked up her bag along with his and they walked in silence to their dada classroom. Upon entering they snapped out of their stupor and both were smirking. Faith's eyes were still dark blue but held a twinkling within them that told people she was plotting something, as she was looking at Captain Hero and gang._

_Together they sat next to Crabbe and Goyle with Blaise and Milli behind them and began talking among themselves as the door opened to revel a tired looking professor._

"_Welcome to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Lupin." He introduced beginning class with questions._

_Faith heard the class answer questions about vampires and other well-known demons. She heard him ask if anyone knew anything about Chaos demons, which apparently stumped everyone so she raised her hand._

"_McConnell." He called._

"_Chaos demons migrate mostly in South America, they aren't too bright but they do know how to cause pure chaos rather stealthily so they make good foot soldiers." She said not paying attention to the surprised gasps of her classmates._

"_Very good McConnell, five points to Slytherin. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" He asked perched on his desk._

_Glancing to her fellow Slytherin she replied, with a straight face, "Ugly littl' buggers, about seven feet tall, mucus everywhere and have moose like antlers." The Slytherins snickered at her answer, they had no idea she'd give a physical description._

_Lupin just looked at her. "Two points to Slytherin, and thank you McConnell for the mental picture." He drawled and continued talking about other demons._

_Draco pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled, 'How did you know that about Chaos demons?'_

_Faith looked down and scribbled, 'My mum has a big book on different demons.'_

"_McConnell, do you have any thoughts about the Scourge of Europe?" Lupin asked seeing her writing something and handing it to Malfoy._

"_Lets see, the Scourge of Europe consisted of three master vampires. There was Angelus, who was known for toying with his victims before draining them. He sired a woman called Drusilla who had the sight. Sadly she went insane after Angelus killed her family and right when she went to take her final vows as a nun he sired her throwing her completely off her rocker. She in turn sired William the Bloody, who is now known as Spike because he likes to kill his victims by running a railroad spike through their skulls. Angelus was cursed with a soul by the Kalderash people for killing their beloved daughter and he is now in hiding." She replied her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Oh and Angelus' sire, Darla is on the right hand of the Master who is one of the first vamps in the line of Aurelius." She added._

_Lupin stared at her for a moment before asking, "Jamie le Fay's daughter?"_

_Smirking she replied, "The one and only."_

"_Figures, ten points to Slytherin." He replied before going back to his lesson plans. Not too much later class ended and they had been assigned to write a two-foot long scroll about a demon they learned about in class. "McConnell, a word." Lupin called after dismissing the class._

_Faith remained in her seat until the classroom cleared out. She calmly got up and walked to stand in front of Lupin. "You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" She asked brown eyes curious._

"_How's your mother?" He asked._

_Faith answered, "Doing well. She's living in the states now. I didn't know you knew her, I didn't think Ravenclaw were all that close to Gryffindor."_

"_They're not, but your mom was known and liked in all houses. Has she married?" He replied sitting behind his desk._

_Faith looked to make sure the door was closed before saying, "Yes, but her husband isn't my father."_

_That got Lupin's attention and he began to look at her as if trying to figure who she was related to. He noticed the bruises that were slowly healing along her face and neck when she interrupted his thoughts._

"_Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked._

"_Yes, I want you to write about a demon that you haven't heard or read about in one of Jamie's books." He told her._

"_Yes, Professor." She said and when he nodded she ran to grab her bag trying to make a quick get away. Running into Draco, quite literally, she noticed he had a hurt look in his eyes._

_End pt 7_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He asked eyes going cold._

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want you to know that I don't know who my father is. Could be because Harold and his parents gave me a life of pure hell because they knew that I didn't know. And maybe, just maybe it's cause I don't want or need anyone's pity." She replied earning her curious looks from bystanders, but at the moment she didn't care._

_Draco looked at her and realized she'd told him what she told to other kids to escape ridicule and possible pity. When he didn't say anything she just walked away._

_Draco didn't catch up to her until she was outside at the Quidditch pitch. He noticed that her legs were pulled into her chest as she stared across the open fields. Walking closer he noticed a sliver necklace sitting on her knees as if it was the most important thing in the world. He stopped a short distance away when he saw Potter approach Faith._

"_Well, what do we have here? If it isn't McConnell, what did Malfoy do to you now?" Harry asked with his broom in his hand._

"_Bite me, Potter." Faith retorted forgetting about her father's necklace being in the open._

"_What's that?" He asked pointing to her necklace._

"_What does it look like?" She questioned daring him to make fun of it._

"_It's not very flattering, in fact it's bordering on ugly." He joked._

_Faith raised her eyebrow and replied, "As apposed to having nothing from his parents except for an invisibility cloak."_

_He looked shocked no one knew about his father's cloak except his friends and Dumbledore._

"_Wondering how I knew, Potter?" Faith asked standing up. "My mum's the one that gave it to your dad. It's a one of a kind cloak made by the le Fay hands." She replied turning away from him. "Oh and Potter." She replied turning to face him. "I don't need a wand to do magic, think about it." With that she walked away heading towards a confused Draco._

_Harry looked like he had been slapped across his face. Wandless magic? Bet that's the reason she's in Slytherin. He thought as he turned to go to Quidditch practice._

_Faith walked towards Draco smirking as she remembered what she'd told him. Draco's eyebrow was raised when she reached him as if asking 'is that true?'. Laughing at his look she replied, "Not a word."_

_Draco could believe it, she sounded so serious when she told Potter off. He began laughing at Potter's gob smacked look._

_Faith kept walking leaving Draco behind her laughing at Potter because he thought she was serious. Well not all of it's a lie, I can do wandless magic. Mum told me that I had to be careful when and where I did it, so I'll be good. Maybe. _

_Draco realized that he was alone in the field after a few moments of laughing. Turning he spotted Faith down by the lake, and he began to walk towards her. He noticed her looking at the necklace again and asked, "Who's is that?"_

"_It's my mum's. My dad gave it to her when they were here at Hogwarts." She answered holding it in her hands instead of letting it hang around her neck._

"_May I?" He asked._

_Shrugging she handed it to him after he sat down next to her._

"_Is this one of the reason's you're in Slytherin?" He asked still looking at the necklace._

"_Kind of, I'm a lot like both my parents even though I've never met my dad. I guess it's kind of natural." She shrugged._

"_Do you know anything about him?" He asked placing the necklace back around her neck._

"_No. Like I said, mum didn't talk about him I guess Harold would have had kittens if I found out about my dad." She replied fingering the necklace. "This is all I have of his, and it's not really his. It's something he gave her." She added letting her guard down._

_They both sat there for an unknown amount of time, neither one really speaking, but sitting there in comfortable silence. Some time later a voice broke into their thoughts._

"_McConnell, what did you say to Harry?" A feminine voiced asked from behind._

_Turning to face Hermione she replied, "I don't know what you mean, Granger."_

"_You know what I'm talking about, McConnell." She huffed._

_Raising her eyebrow at the brunette she asked coldly, "Why are you here to fight his battles?"_

"_Maybe." Hermione shot back at the other brunette._

_Faith rose from her spot next to Draco to stand in front of her, she was only about an inch taller than Hermione and just stared into her eyes. Moments later Hermione feel to the ground...asleep?_

"_What did you do to her?" Ron called running up to Faith._

_Rolling her eyes she retorted, "What does it look like I did, Weasley?" _

_Draco was standing next to Faith by the time Ron made it to them. He was as surprised as Ron was but he was hiding it the way he hid most of his emotions._

_Ron just glared at Faith while he knelt down to check out Hermione. "Can you hear me Mione?" He asked._

"_She can hear you just fine Weasley, she's just sleeping. Apparently Potter didn't bother to warn you of my talents." She replied looking at Ron and Hermione with cold eyes._

_Draco looked up to see McGonagall coming towards them and elbowed Faith pointing out McGonagall to Faith. Sighing she released the charm she'd used against Hermione instantly waking her up._

"_McConnell, Malfoy what's the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded._

"_I was just showing Granger of my special talents, Professor McGonagall." Faith replied, not exactly lying._

"_Here at Hogwarts you're talents are frowned upon and I'd ask you to refrain from using them. I shall notify the head of your household to decide on your punishment." She replied stiffly._

"_Yes, Professor." Faith replied blue eyes still shining over the brown ones._

_Professor McGonagall took Ron and Hermione with her as she walked away from Faith and Draco and once she was out of sight Faith mimic in McGonagall's voice, "'Your talents are frowned upon and I'd ask you to refrain from using them' just bite me, McGonagall."_

_Draco just looked at her and asked, "I thought you said that all you told Potter wasn't true."_

"_I didn't say all of it, I just said 'not a word'. Plus, I'm not supposed to use it. Mum said not too, that there would be people that wouldn't like it. Man was she right." She told him again taking her seat at the lake._

"_Remind me not to brass you off in the future." Draco replied causing Faith to laugh._

"_And have Snape poison me for hurting someone in my own house, you've got to be joking." Faith replied pushing him slightly. "I'll just continue to glare, grumble and growl at you like a good littl' Slytherin." She added posing in her best 'I'm innocent' face while looking at him._

_Draco just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Great."_

_End pt. 8_


End file.
